Monsoon
by Broken-Down-Dreamer
Summary: Ray is a fifteen year old boy who's parents are divorced so he lives with his father who is drunk and abuses him. He confides in people on Facebook to keep him sane. But what happens when he meets a girl who wants to save him from his misery? RayxOC


**Kira/Fox-Chan: Hi Everyone! This is my first one shot. It's a KiraxRay one but they both have different personalities. Ray is a kid whose parents got divorced three years ago so he lives with his dad. His father get's drunk and abuses him so he relies on people he meets on Facebook to keep him sane. Mean while Kira is a punky 15 year old girl who also has a facebook account. Her parents are almost never home. The only times they are home is when bills need to be paid or the need to go to a school meeting for Kira. These two teens soon start talking to each other on Facebook and telling about themselves. Kira wants to save Ray from his living hell. Will she be able to help him without her parents coming home to see? This Story is in Ray's Point Of View (POV)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or Facebook. I am just a Beyblade fan and a Facebook user. I also do not own the song Monsoon by Tokio Hotel**

Monsoon

I sat in my room, by myself as usual. This is how it usually was. Just me in my room infront of the computer screen. Ever since my parents had divorced three years ago I had been using Facebook as my stress reliever. Most of the people I knew on there were kids, just like me. They ether had abusive parents or family troubles. Most of them were fairly nice and helped me a lot. But none of them were like her.

About two months ago I was on Facebook, looking through my friend invites. That's when I saw that one of my friends had suggested someone to me. I looked at the profile and the person was a girl. She was my age and her name was Kira Magix. I decided that I'd accept her. Once I clicked accept my whole life changed.

I would run home from school everyday and get right on the computer. Kira usually came on a half an hour after I did. Once she came on her and I would talk about or lives, what we liked and disliked and everything else. She was interesting, funny and she cared about what I said. I had looked at some pictures of her and she was beautiful. She was tall with long brown hair. Her brown hair also had different colored streaks in it like black and dark blue. In some of her pictures she was with three other people. Two boys with dirty blonde hair and a girl with red hair. I suspected these to be her friends.

Well, it was Friday night. The night where Kira and I would stay up until 12:30 at night talking on Facebook. But this time we were talking on the phone.

"So how's life with your dad going?" She asked me. Her voice was feminine yet rough at the same time.

"Terrible. Last night he threw his beer bottle at me." I sighed.

"Oh god…I swear. If he wanted to keep you why does he do this sort of thing? I don't think a dad should do that. But then again I shouldn't be the one saying this." She responded.

"Oh yeah. Your parents are never home. I feel really sorry for you..." I said sadly.

"You're really odd...You feel sorry for me and your dad abuses you. I think I'm much luckier than you…" She whimpered.

"Maybe. Or maybe I just care about you a lot?" I smiled. Even though Kira and I only knew each other over the internet/ phone, we could tell that what we had was more than friendship.

I heard her laugh. "Hey. How about we get together tomorrow? You know the café near the elementary school?"

I knew the place. I sort of forgot that Kira and I lived in the same town, just at different ends. She lived in the newer areas while I lived in the town house area. "Yeah I know it." I responded.

"How about we meet there tomorrow. Say around 3? You said your dad works during the day so it will be a perfect time." She explained.

I thought about it. I had always wanted to meet Kira in person and it was true that my dad would be gone. "Alright. I'll meet you there." I told her while smiling.

"Ok..." I then heard her yawn.

"Sounds like you're tired. I'll let you go." I said. Even though I didn't want to stop talking to her, she was tired and I wanted her to get her rest.

"Yeah...Thanks Ray. Alright well I'll see you tomorrow. You know what I look like so I won't be hard to find." She told me.

"Yep I know. Well good night." I said while sitting on my computer chair.

"Night." Was all she said. The line went dead after that. That's how most of our phone conversations had ended this week. She had usually gotten tired and had to go to bed. Even though her parents weren't home she always went to bed early during the week. I put the phone on its dock and got into my bed. I feel asleep fast, wanting tomorrow to come sooner.

It was three o'clock and I was standing outside the café. I looked around as I waited for Kira to come. That's when I saw her. She was wearing a black halter top with a black leather jacket over top. She was also wearing a black skirt with netted leggings underneath and to top it off, black lace up boots. She looked at me and waved.

"Hey!!" She yelled while smiling. I waved back. She ran up to me and stopped. "Sorry I'm late." She apologized.

"It's alright. I wasn't waiting for long." I reassured her. We went into the café a couple minutes after that. I ordered a hot chocolate and a cookie and she ordered an ice cappuccino and a cinnamon bun. I was still sort of surprised. Kira looked like a total goth but acted nothing like one but she was still beautiful.

She looked up at me and laughed. "You gonna eat or what?"

I smiled. "Yeah. I am." I started to drink some of my hot chocolate when Kira started starring at me. "What?" I asked.

"I was just thinking about something. I can see the places where your dad has hurt you on your face and neck. Doesn't anyone ask about that?" She asked with curious eyes.

"My teachers do. I tell them I play sports outside of school and get tackled a lot and stuff. The usually fall for it." I explained.

"Must be some really dumb teachers then..." She scoffed. "I really wish your dad treated you better…"

"It's alright Kira…I can hold my own. He isn't too bad. Only when he's mad and drunk." I told her.

She started to growl. "People like that make me sick. It's bad enough not to pay attention to a kid but to hurt them…"

I looked at her with an upset look on my face. "Kira…"

That's when she got a bright look in her eye. "Why don't you live with me? You would just have to hide when my parents come to pay the bills and crap like that." She explained her plan. It sounded easy enough.

"But…What if my dad starts looking for me?" I asked.

"He probably won't. You say he doesn't even feed you half the time. Like he'll care if you never come home. He'll just have one less thing to think about. Plus he doesn't deserve you." She said while looking me in the eyes.

"Hmm…Alright. I just need to get some things from my house then I'll come with you." I answered. I had to get my clothes, prized possessions and other valuables.

"Ok. How about we go now. You said that your dad doesn't get home till nine right?" She asked me.

"Yeah." I answered simply.

"Then let's go." She told me as she got up from the table.

It was around Six o'clock when we got back to my place. Kira and I went inside. I packed up my things while Kira sat on my bed, looking around.

"Hmm…Your room is nice." She commented.

"Yeah. My mom had it done before she left. I kind of wish I could have stayed with her. She loved me a lot and always cared about how I felt. But then my dad got abusive and she decided to leave. She wanted to take me with her but my dad said he'd come and kill us both if she took me. I told her to leave. I didn't want her hurt." I told her with a sad tone in my voice.

She looked upset. "Oh god…" She walked up to me and hugged me. "Now you really need to get out of here. Maybe while you're living with me we can find your mom? She'll probably want you back under her watch. You'll be better off with her anyway." Kira said quietly.

"What?! I don't want to leave you!" I said suddenly. She looked at me.

"R-really?" She asked. She looked surprised by what I had said.

"Yes. Wait…You've never been told that have you? You've never had someone not wanting to leave your side?" I asked.

"I've never even had someone say they love me. My parents never did..." She sighed. That's when I hugged her.

"Well…I love you." I told her. I heard her gasp. I looked at her and saw her hazel eyes, filled with tears. I wiped the tears off her cheeks away. "I mean it Kira. I love you a lot. Ever since we first spoke I've loved you."

She smiled and hugged me back. "I love you too Ray…But we better go. Your dad might come back early."

"Alright." I finished packing up all my things and the two of us ran out of the house and down the streets.

It has been three months since I had left my father and boy have they been great ones. Kira and I had started going out a week after I had started living with her. Her parents had only came once. I had to hide but I could see them from inside the coat closet. They looked rather cold and the only words the said to Kira were cruel and hurtful. I seriously wanted to pound them. Her mother told her she looked like a slut and her father told her she was un-fit to be their child. Kira just brushed it off. Once they had left I was swearing and everything. Kira kept on telling me to calm down but it was impossible. During the three months we had also been searching up my mom to see where she might be. We had searched up Riana Kon and had gotten good results. We got a phone number we could call. When I called m mother she was crying. I could hear her. Every word I said made her cry. Except for the part that I was safe and had a girlfriend. That part made her happy and full of questions. She said she was going to fly down from New York where she now lived to get me.

"So…I guess this is the end." Kira said as she watched me pack my things into a suit case.

I looked over at her. "Actually…No. I told my mom about you and your parents. She said she wants you to live with us in New York." I told her while smiling.

Her jaw completely dropped. "A-are you serious?" She asked me.

I nodded and when I did she tackled me.

"Thank You, Thank You, Thank You!!!" She cried. I laughed and hugged her. We were going to be together for a very long time and now, we would both be rid of our problems forever.

The End

**Kira/Fox-Chan: So how was that?! If you'd like I could make a full story based on this but that's only if people like it. I don't want to write it if only one person is gonna read it so yeah. So please rate and review! I need some feedback on my first oneshot!!**


End file.
